


[Cover Art ] Someone Like Me

by justaddgigi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover art for 'Someone Like Me' by KissMeDeadly. Done with the author's permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389385) by [KissMeDeadly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly). 



> You can more about this piece on my website [Fannish Follies](fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com) If you want to see what happens behind the scenes, or if you want cover art for your own story, please feel free to join my [ facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1327097557329606/).

**Horizontal** **Piece**

****

**Book Cover**

 


End file.
